Savor me and I'll Savor You
by Nova.Gem
Summary: "That's right. Enjoy the taste of me. I want you to savor it for as long as you possibly can. There will be more to come. I will guarantee you that." [*one-shot*][*teaser*][*yaoi*] Sebastian x Ciel


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames, disrespectful and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you. **

**NOTE: Repost. **This is a teaser for a new story that I'm working on. I posted this teaser a while ago but I deleted it because I thought it was kind of lame and lackluster. I did not like it and did not think it was going to go anywhere. I backed away from this one-shot for a while and now, I'm returning to it. I want to give it another chance.

I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Savor Me and I'll Savor You

**(Teaser)**

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

"Did you miss me?" His warm breath gave him chills. Hearing Sebastian's luscious deep saccharine voice pouring with raw lust weakened every cell, nerve and muscles in Ciel's physical being. Both of his hands were shackled to a metal pole with the help two steel handcuffs. The entire room was illuminated with a sequence of black and red of candles which were perfectly placed around different corners of his Sebastian's huge chamber.

The devilishly sexy man stood behind Ciel, making him bend over slightly. The fingers of his right hand gripped onto a huge wad of Ciel's navy hair while his left teased his own painfully hard cock. After he finished playing with himself, he stuck his cum-coated fingers into the younger one's mouth. "That's right. Enjoy the taste of me. I want you to savor it for as long as you possibly can. There will be more to come. I will guarantee you that." Ciel absolutely loved the taste of this man. "Yes, lick and suck your tongue around my finger."

Phantomhive's body instantly warmed up at the touch of his hands. One slender finger gently brushed across his lips. "Damn Sebastian, you are such a fucking devil."

Sebastian gave him a snide chuckle, "And you're so damn gorgeous." Ten of his fingertips lightly brushed along Ciel's back. "I want to sink my teeth in you. I've been dying to taste you again. Don't you even think about running away from me again."

The shadows on the walls from the light of the flames showed Ciel's naked form squirming against the metal beam with much enthusiasm. "I want to feel your touch. I'm going to go crazy. Touch me. Just lick me…suck on me…I want you to taste me too."

"_Mmmm~_ Tell me where." Sebastian ran his tongue across his lips. Then, he drew a wet line with his tongue, starting from the sway of his lower back before working its way upwards in a slow pace.

"You know where. Do not play any games with me. You know how I hate being teased."

His tongue stopped at the back of Ciel's neck. "Yes, I _do_ know. But…" Suddenly, he pushed Ciel's body against the cold metal of the beam. "I want to hear it come out of your beautiful mouth." The palm of his hand slapped him on his naked ass very hard.

Ciel gave out a small groan in response, feeling the delicious sting of that smack against his skin. "You are so wrong. You are so very wrong for that." He struggled against the pole, making the metal chains of the cuffs rattle. "You know how I like that kinky shit."

"Tell me what you desire from me and I will be more than happy to oblige."

"I want you to make me scream. Make me cry out your name like I know you can do. You've done it before and I want you to do it again. I want to fuck you all night long." Ciel's body felt sensitive to the touch.

"When I'm done with you, I want to see you cum for me, nice and hard. I want to see your beautiful face twist and your body wind in pleasure when I make you cum. Now, open your legs and allow me to see how hard you are." Sebastian's hands rubbed Ciel's inner thighs.

Ciel upper body slid down the pole, ass rising higher. His hard cock dangled gently in between his thighs. The tip was completely covered with pre-cum. "Oh_** FUCK**_ yes. Do you see how hard I am for you now?" The younger one gyrated his ass against his statuesque alluring raven haired captor.

Sebastian was wet enough for the both of them. Ciel continued to rub his round ass cheeks against his shaft, encouraging him to slide his cock in between them.

"Let me fuck you like this, baby." Sebastian's groin pressed against Ciel's tight backside. "I am able go deeper this way." Sebastian finished the sentence with soft kisses to both of his lover's shoulder blades.

Ciel shivered with excitement. "Fuck Sebastian! I really need you." His mind entirely submitted to Sebastian's every command and movement.

Sebastian wrapped his strong long arms around his waist. His lava-red orbs burned with pure lustful intentions for Phantomhive. Every inch of his cock was hard beyond belief. It swung from side to side, slightly curving upwards. "You are in trouble now." When Sebastian grinned, small fangs appeared. "I have a sweet tooth tonight and you are definitely going to be the treat that I craved for all this time."

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**ENDING NOTE:** The full version of this one-shot is in progress. I hope I can finally complete it and post it around October or November. I'm going to take my time on this and not get too carried away. Would anyone would like for me to tone this one-shot down?

Please leave me a PM or a review on your thoughts on this.

Thank you all for reading. :D


End file.
